Always
by KristinaTseng
Summary: Growing up Astoria never knew that what she felt for Draco was more than love and neither did he. He always teased her, always made fun of her, but even after everything he finds out that the person he loves and cares about most is her.(In the beginning its more Theodore/Astoria) Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson
1. Intro

Short Introduction  
Astoria Greengrass was born into a "high society wealthy pureblood family". Nearly all of these families are slytherins. They aren't snobbish or mean like most people think. They just like keeping to themselves. That was until The Dark Lord came. He himself was a slytherin so naturally he valued Slytherin followers beyond all others. It was then that the higher society of wealthy pureblood slytherins started to isolate themselves from the rest of the wizarding world even more. Most of these families like Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and so on are families with death eaters. Greengrass however was not. Astoria's father, Maricon runs a big wizarding business. His wife Aricia is on terms with many of the pureblood families.  
Ever since they were young the pureblood children would be brought to social events by their parents. They got to know each other pretty well before they started attending Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini,Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass all are the same age and have become great friends ever since their first social event. Astoria on the other hand is two years their junior and was always the youngest at these gatherings.  
Astoria has always been quite and shy. However she stood up for her beliefs. Whenever there was one of those pureblood parties at the host's mansion she would always search for the library there.  
During a party at Nott Mansion before her sister and her gang started their year at Hogwarts she located the library as usual and walked in to find someone already there. It was Theo. He looked up to find Astoria watching him. "I don't mind," he had said gesturing to the tall shelves of books. She eyed him curiously. He was thin and pretty tall, or she she noted, she was too short. He had dark brown hair, deep green eyes , and a smirk playing at his lips. "You know Astoria, just because I am in the library doesn't mean I'm a book, stop reading me." Astoria flushed. "Who said I was looking at you." She stalked over to a chair beside him ,sat down, and began reading. But since then they became great friends and would always read together at parties that the both of them considered boring.  
The Greengrass sisters always had a certain connection with young Nott. It was as if they were really family. Astoria considered him a brother, one that she trusted and babbled all her problems to, and Theo in turn found himself very protective of her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Astoria stood by the train windows and watched as her parents waved and disapeared from view. Finally,after two years of listening to Daphne and her friends talk about Hogwarts, she is starting her first year. Excitement and anxiety rushed through her at the same time. She dragged her heavy trunk with a chocolate brown owl with honey colored eyes perched in a cage on top down the aisle of packed compartments trying to find her though she was born in a wizarding family she still didn't recognize any familiar faces on the Hogwarts Express. Alas, when she walked to the end compartments she saw a girl with a heart shaped face, soft blonde hair that flowed down her back, and big blue eyes that she recognized as Daphne. She stood up gracefully and slid open the compartment doors.  
"Come in, I made sure they saved you a spot!", Daphne smiled warmly.  
Daphne was the completey different from Astoria, despite the fact that they were sisters. Astoria had a thin face. She had big almond shaped fair brown eyes, a thin small nose, small lips, and framing her face were dark brown curls. Everything about her looked delicate. Whereas Daphne was bold and fierce, inside and out. In school most Ravenclaw and Slytherin guys can't keep their eyes off of her.

In the compartment on one side was Draco sitting by the window chatting with Pansy who sat next to him. Daphne sat next to her and was in deep conversation with Blaise. Theo sat next to him. That left one seat. She wondered where Crabbe and Goyle where. But decided not to care. She sat next to Theo who looked up from his book.  
"Hey, nice seeing you again." winked Theo.  
"You too,"grinned Astoria even though they were at a gathering the night before.  
Astoria sat back and watched Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco talking and laughing. She had known Pansy ever since she could remember. Pansy is beautiful despite her pug like nose. She has a small pointed face with large dark doe like eyes, shoulder length black hair and full bangs that framed her face. Astoria always considered her a like a second sister. She turned her attention to Draco whose hair looked white due to the reflection of the burning sun. Watching as he smiled and how his grey eyes lit up. Smiling to herself she fell asleep against the window.  
What seemed liked just seconds later she felt someone shaking her hard. She peered groggily through her eyelids and saw a pair of dark green eyes, a thin straight nose, and a warm smile greeting her. "What's going on?" she asked.  
"You fell asleep. We're almost there, you'd better change into your school robes," smiled Theodore.  
"That was quick!"  
"Well you missed a few things."  
"Oh, how so?"  
"The dementors paid us a visit."  
"What! But we don't have Black with us."  
"Yeah, like they care. Heard from Draco that Potter actually fainted."he laughed.  
"Really! Well where is Draco... and the rest of them."She had just realized it was only the pair of them in the compartment.  
"Well the dementors came to our compartment so they decided to switch and you were sleeping. Draco said not to wake you. Daphne told me that you were my responsibility and left." He said.  
"Oh well, how thoughtful of them."Astoria said sardonically and put on her robes.  
Theo smiled and looked out the windows clearly lost in thought.  
They sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

When they got off the train Draco came over.  
"Let's go Nott. Better get a carriage to ourselves you know." He said clapping Theo on the shoulder.  
He looked at Astoria. " Be sure not to fall in the lake, young Greengrass. If you do we might be able to see you from the common room."  
Smirking, he and Theo walked towards the carriages. Theo looked at Astoria apologetically. "Don't let us down at the sorting."

Professor McGonagall is reading off a list of names.  
"**Greengrass,Astoria**." She read.  
Theodore watched as she shuffled her tiny feet forward and sat on the stool. The hat placed on her head obscured her vision of the Great Hall. He turned to look at Daphne who gave him a meaningful look. Astoria sat there for about 2 minutes. Then the hat screamed " SLYTHERIN!"He and the others switched relieved glances and watched as a blushing and beaming girl with dark bouncing curls dashed toward the Slytherin table climbing into the seat next to him.

"Ohhh Mum and Dad are going to be so proud Stori!," said a beaming Daphne

"Oh yeah? And don't call me that," said Astoria, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Well…we all thought you might've been a Ravenclaw."

"Oh, and what a tragedy that will be."

"Well _STORI_, don't tell me you would like to be in Ravenclaw..? " mocked Draco

Scarlet face and furious, Astoria turned back to the sorting aware that the 5 3rd years behind her were smirking.

"They honestly don't give enough credit to Ravenclaws, eh? I'll let you in on a little secret though, I was almost placed there myself." Theo whispered into her ear.

"Thanks, Theodore." Muttered Astoria.

Note: Tell me your thoughts. Positive or Negative. Thanks :) More chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 2

"Can I borrow your Charms book Stori?"

"Mhmm," muttered Astoria without glancing up.

It was mid-November and Astoria and her best (and only) friend, Jemaine Willows were huddled in the corner of the Slytherin commonroom.

She had met Jemaine on her first day. Jem was one of the last ones that were sorted. After she was sorted she chose a seat next to Astoria and they instantly became friends. You couldn't help but feel warm and calm around Jem, what with her long sandy brown hair, big and kind hazel eyes, and friendly personality.

"Ever since that dimwit levitated my charms book SOMEWHERE in the classroom, I haven't been able to find it," growled Jem.

"Why didn't you ask Flitwick to just summon it or if you don't want to just order a new copy," giggled Astoria.

"Hmph."

Sighing, they both went back to their studying. Astoria remembered Daphne telling her that being a first year wasn't easy at all. Naturally, she had thought that her sister was trying to scare her. It was apparent on the first day of lessons, however, that Daphne had not been joking around. There were loads of homework to do and spells to remember. Though there was only a month away from the holidays, it also meant that there was only one month left until her 1st term exams. She and Jem really wanted to do well, so each night after dinner they would rush to the library to study for 2 hours, the head back to the commonroom and their "little corner" to study.

As she worked on her Transfiguration essay, she felt a figure looming over her. She turned and found, to her surprise, one Theodore Nott looking intently at her essay with a smile curling at his lips.

Since the first day of lessons, she had barely enough time to finish her work, let alone talk to her sister and her friends. Occasionally, she would happen to run into them between lessons in the corridors and wave. But they never stopped to talk.

"Can I help you?" asked Astoria. She was a little irritated because she didn't want to be behind her schedule.

Theodore smiled a half smile, shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked to sit on her table. Jem shifted uncomfortably in her chair, but didn't look up.

"So Stori I was just…curious. What are you going to do for the Christmas holidays?" he said looking straight into Astoria's eyes, and smirked when she turned a light shade of pink.

"Umm….celebrate Christmas?"

"Very funny. I meant if you made any plans."

"I….d-don't think so." stammered Astoria going even a deeper shade of pink.

"Great! We are going to hold our annual winter gathering of course, but before that my mother and I are going to Italy. Draco and Daph are both coming. Would you like to come?"

"I'll...consider."

"Splendid! Give me your answer at dinner tomorrow. We haven't hung out in awhile Stori. I hope you accept!" he winked. And with that he headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Well. I think someone fancies you"

"What…?"said Astoria breaking out of her reverie. "Oh…no he's just a close friend…like a brother!"

"Some friend," smirked Jem.

Astoria poked her with her wand.

Honestly, thought Astoria, sure he's a bit charming, a bit nice and polite, but he's just a good friend, a brotherly friend.

"If he is only JUST A GOOD FRIEND, then why….are you still red as a tomato?" mocked Jem. It was as though she read her mind. "I mean we are friends too aren't we Stori?"she snickered.

"This is ridiculous, I can finish this essay tomorrow, I'm off to bed." fumed Astoria. She grabbed her books and stalked off to her dormitory.

That night though, she had endless dreams about him. About Theodore Nott. Her good friend. Her..sort of brother.

Author's Note: Heythere for those of you who like or read my story! Feel free to write a review. I would love to know what you guys thinks. good or bad:-) I'll try to post twice a week. I have summer school and in my senior year of high school, so i'm kind of busy sometimes. But i'll be sure to squeeze time to write this. -Kris


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**Dear Jem, **_

_** Happy Christmas! I'm sorry that you can't come to the gathering this year. (Actually you're so lucky. It would be so much better with you here.) Anyways, have fun in France. I have so much to tell you when school starts again. Italy was plenty of fun by the way. See you soon.**_

_** Lots of Love,**_

_** Astoria**_

_**P.S. I do hope you like my present.**_

It was Christmas Eve and Astoria, hoping that her letter and parcel would get to Jem in time, tied the package and letter to her owl, Prime. Prime looked at her indignantly. She could see why. The first snowfall of the year decided to come that night. "You'll be fine," she said soothingly while stroking her brown-feathered friend. She hooted, nudged Astoria's hand, and took off into the night.

Astoria looked out the window absentmindedly. Her Christmas break this year has been one of her best so far. Daphne had insisted that she come with them to Italy since it was almost her 12th birthday. And she had to admit, she had enjoyed herself quite a lot. To her surprise, she spent most of her time with Draco since Daph was always dragging Theo around. She had been taken aback by how kind Draco was to her. (and deeply suspected if it had anything to do with Daph threatening him) Though, it was good to get to know him better, and to know that he isn't really the arrogant arsehole like he portrays in school. She was also amazed by how he had a vast knowledge of all the most beautiful spots in Italy.

It confused her that just a couple weeks ago that her mind was full of Theodore Nott, and now it seems as if Draco Malfoy has found a spot in there as well. She never had any problems with boys. Tomorrow she would be seeing both of them again at the annual winter gathering. She didn't want to admit it, but….some part of her longed to be able to see them every day. She smiled and turned around to get into bed, and for the first time, Astoria Greengrass sort of looked forward to one of those, what she would refer to as "a stupid high society pureblood gathering" all because of some boys.

Christmas morning Astoria woke up with a pile of presents in the middle of the room. Her house-elf Totti was standing at the foot of her bed holding up a tray with four cups of hot chocolate and staring at her with big bronze eyes and a slight smile. She was wearing the Christmas hat that she has worn every year for as long as Astoria could remember with her big ears sticking out. She has heard rumors about other families that treat their house-elf like scum. They would never treat Totti like that because her family believed that she was a living creature like they were.

"Good Morning and Merry Christmas, Miss Astoria" squeaked the elf happily.

"And the same to you Totti!" smiled Astoria still a little sleepy.

"Today is a big day Miss, and Totti has brought Miss a cup of hot chocolate"

"Aww..thanks"

"Totti has a busy day and will see Miss later" and with that she hurried off.

Astoria sat down on the carpet, where her gifts were with her hot chocolate beside her, and began opening her presents. She received:

A bag of sweets and a gray cashmere sweater with a small Slytherin crest from Jem. A pair of leather lace-up boots from Daphne (no doubt that she had seen her eyeing them in Italy). A Slytherin sweater and a Slytherin crest necklace made of silver from her father(it was obivious that he was still proud that she had gotten into Slytherin). A dark navy blue knee-length, sleeveless silk dress with lace detailing the straps from her mother. A book about all the potions, even the most lethal ones from Theodore because both of their favorite subject is Potions. It also had a note inside: _**Now we can read together**_. A picture frame with elegant sides from Totti. To her surprise, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco had also gotten her gifts. Pansy got her a set of silver and green hair bands (Slytherin pride goes deep), Blaise, a black scarf made of some rich fabric, and Draco, a box of Honeydukes' finest chocolate and a silver bracelet with sapphires dangling from it.

_Huh…how roman-…no, nice. Yes ,nice was the word_. Astoria thought to herself. She swallowed and her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. She drank the rest of her hot chocolate and decided to head down to breakfast.

*Knock Knock* "Can I come in?" asked Daphne. "Sure." said Astoria distractedly. It was late afternoon and she was examining herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear the dress that her mother had given her for Christmas for the gathering/party later that night. She had to admit it fit her perfectly, and even made her pale skin glow. "Hey little sis, that looks really nice on you!" exclaimed Daphne. Astoria seemed to notice that her sister was in her room for the first time since she came in. "I thought it was Mum, since when did you start knocking Daph?" said Astoria eyeing her sister in the mirror. Daphne crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, her expression amused. Daphne was wearing an ice blue knee-length dress that pulled into a thick strap on one of her shoulders with a rose on top and another thin strap on the other side and paired with silver flats. Her hair was pulled into a loose half-ponytail and the rest of her silver-blonde hair cascaded down her back ended with elegant loose curls at the end. If Astoria was glowing, then Daphne was a burning star in the night sky.

"I want to help Astoria. This is your first event since you started Hogwarts."

"And since when did you start calling me Astoria?"

Daphne completely ignored her, went to her side, and began working on her hair.

"Wear those midnight blue flats," demanded Daphne after ten minutes.

Daph had parted her bangs neatly and twisted the rest of her hair into an elegant bun that sat on top of her head.

"Okay, thanks a lot Daph, I really like it," said Astoria genuinely while hugging her 13-year-old sister.

"GIRLS, we are leaving in 5 minutes," boomed their father suddenly from downstairs. Daphne went back to her room. Astoria went to her little collection of jewelry and blushing slightly put on the silver bracelet that Draco had given her, and hurried downstairs.

"You two both look lovely," smiled their mother. She was wearing a floor length silver dress and her fair hair was up in an elegant twist.

"That's an understatement dear," grinned their father who was in his best suit.

"So are we all ready to leave?" he asked.

They all nodded. And with that Maricon and Aricia hugged their children and the little family apparated to the Nott's Mansion.

Author's Note: Okay this Chapter is going to be in 2 parts. I was supposed to upload this chapter on Friday, but I was busy. I really wish I could write more often, but I am in my senior year and I have summer school everyday preparing me for the Taiwan college entrance exams I am also studying the SATs at the same time(Hope I get accepted into Seattle U ). I'll try my best to post as often as possible. Feel free to leave a comment or message me. Tell me anything:) Enjoy!

Reference:

I want Astoria to be a Sagittarius so her birthday is on December 4th.

Daphne is a Leo her birthday is on August 17th.

The rest will be decided in the future


End file.
